The National Information Resource on Ethics & Human Genetics (NIREHG), in cooperation with the National Reference Center for Bioethics Literature (NRCBL, funded by a contract with the National Library of Medicine and other sources) and with the consultation of an Advisory Board of subject matter experts, proposes: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. To continue the identification, collection, and cataloging of materials on the ethical, legal, and social implications (ELSI) of genetic research; [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. To support the retrieval of these materials in the following bibliographic databases: Genetics and Ethics, ETHX on the Web, PubMed, and LOCATORplus; (all bibliographic records that refer to documents produced with funding from the National Human Genome Research Institute (NHGRI) will be tagged); [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. To provide access to the cited materials by offering links to full-text sources on the Internet, when available; offering a NIREHG document delivery service; and suggesting other sources for digital access or photocopies. [unreadable] [unreadable] 4. To continue to develop the digital holdings of NIREHG; [unreadable] [unreadable] 5. To maintain and further develop the NIREHG Web site by updating the Web editions of the Scope Notes on ELSI topics; featuring QuickBibs on major genetics topics; and enhancing access to web information at selected sites by using webcrawler software; [unreadable] [unreadable] 6. To provide reference assistance and training in database usage in the library, via a toll-free number, in print, at conferences, in the classroom, and via the Web; and [unreadable] [unreadable] 7. To publicize NIREHG's collections and services at appropriate conferences and via the media. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]